Papa's Comfort
by DropsOfSunshine
Summary: Sarada's papa was the only one who could put her to rest on a sleepless night! SLIGHT FLUFF. POST-CANON. SALAD CHAN & Papasuke.


_Hey there! I just can't resist writing these little one-shots of Papa Sasuke! It's just so kawaii! _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Reviews & Favs are most certainly welcome!_

* * *

><p><strong>Papa's Comfort<strong>

Small pit-pats sounded through the long hallways of the Uchiha home. Everyone was in a deep slumber except for a small three year old.

Sarada couldn't sleep. Her mama had put her to bed early so she would have energy the next day but for some unknown reason, she was awake.

Maybe it was because her room was cold and dark. Or maybe it was because her imagination soared at night and she would imagine monsters in her closet.

Sarada poked her head into her parents bedroom. She heard the relaxed breathing of her mama and the light snoring from her papa. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Papa was _home_!

She quickly made her way to the side of the bed her papa was sleeping in. Eyes filled with curiosity, she stared at her papa. You see, papa was a strong man. He had black eyes that would turn into a scary red when angry. So Sarada felt kind of giddy at the sight of her papa being so at peace.

Sasuke was a light sleeper so he felt his soul being stared at for a second. He opened his eyes to see little black beady eyes staring curiously back. He blinked hard.

"Papa, I can't sleep," her small voice rang.

Sighing gently, he sat up. Groggily, he stood from the bed all the while being careful not to wake Sakura. Grabbing Sarada's small hand he lead her out of his room and down the hall. He knew the exact remedy for a sleepless night.

Sarada was over the moon. Her papa was home and he was going to to do his traditional remedy!

Letting go of her hand, he searched for the kitchen light switch. A bright light met their eyes making them blind for a second. He picked Sarada up with his only arm and set her on the kitchen counter next to the stove. Sasuke headed over to the fridge to get milk and grabbed a small pan along the way. He gently poured the milk into the pan and set it on the stove while putting a light heat on it.

Sarada stared at her father and swung her dangling legs. She adored her papa. He was always so loving and protective of her. I guess you could say she was a papa's girl.

Sasuke's eyes wandered to his little girl. He would make sure she slept well tonight.

Seeing the milk was at a light simmer, he turned off the stove and reached for a coffee cup. He poured the milk into the cup and handed it over to his Sarada .

Sarada swung her legs happily as she drank the warm concoction. Leave it to papa to know how to make her sleepy! She drank the entire milk setting down the cup when she was done.

Sasuke picked up Sarada and headed out towards her room. He turned on the lamp on her bedside and gently set her down on her bed. He then proceeded to lay down next to her and covered the both of him with her pink blanket.

Sarada sighed gently and relaxed in the arms of her papa. His warmth radiated and provided a sense of comfort. All the monsters in her closet and under her bed seemed to disappear when her papa put his arms around her.

Sasuke closed his eyes and held on to his daughter with love.

Slumber soon came.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke to the sound of the musical melodies the birds provided she turned to her side expecting her husband but there was nothing to indicate he had slept there.<p>

Sasuke had returned the night before after she had put Sarada to bed. It was a pleasant surprise to be by her husband's side again. She was curious, however, to know his whereabouts.

Lifting herself out of her bed, she wandered to Sarada's bedroom to check on her. A gentle smile placed itself on her face as soon as entered the room.

Sasuke was laying on his back with Sarada on his chest. Sarada was clutching Sasuke's shirt with her tiny hands.

The scene warmed Sakura's heart.

She thanked Kami-sama for the beautiful family she had created with Sasuke.

"Sleep tight, my loves."


End file.
